


I wish I was a little more loved

by dotthebot



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Asexual Character, Multi, Other, asexual ryan, he gets all my uwus, i love him so much, my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotthebot/pseuds/dotthebot
Summary: Yaz helps Ryan get through a dilemma





	I wish I was a little more loved

“Hey, Yaz? Can I talk to you about something?” Ryan said as he paced around the console room, head down, hands in his pockets. To say he looked nervous was an understatement. He looked absolutely terrified. 

“Sure, Ryan. What’s up?” Yaz quickly swiveled around to face him, immediately seeing the nervous look on his face. 

“Are you okay?”

In the five seconds it look Ryan to lift his head and look Yaz in the eye, he completely broke down, and fell to the floor crying. 

“Ryan?!” Yaz yelped as she ran to Ryan, leaning down and putting her hand on his shoulder “Ryan, are you okay?” 

Ryan shied away from her touch, moving to sit up against the wall.   
“I-I’m sorry, Yaz. I’m just a mess right now.” 

Yaz shook her head as she looked at Ryan with softness in her eyes.  
“Ryan, shhh, it’s okay. What did you want to talk about? Whatever it is, it’s fine” 

Ryan closed his eyes shut as he tried to take control of his breathing “You and the Doctor recently started dating, right? And well… i always see you and her kissing, and hugging, and just being close in general.”

Yaz’s face went from concerned to confused as she listened to what Ryan had to say.  
“Yeah? What about it?” 

Ryan’s breathing was unsteady as he shook his head, putting his head in his hands. “I can’t do it. How do you do it?”

“Be in love?”

“No! Be all touchy.. and have sex.. i can’t do that. It makes me feel sick.”

Yaz scooted closer to Ryan, pushing her hair back behind her ears as she intertwined their fingers, making sure not to squeeze too hard. She knew he hated being squeezed. 

“Is this okay? Do you not want me to touch you right now?” 

“Usually touching makes me uncomfortable, but I’m comfortable with you. You’re my closest friend.”   
Ryan gave Yaz a questioning look, shaking his head and resting his head on Yaz’s shoulder, as she had settled next to him, with her back pressed against the wall.   
“What’s wrong with me, Yaz? Why do I feel so defective? 

Yaz nudged her head against Ryan’s, getting closer to him.   
“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you, Ryan. Have you ever heard of asexuality?” 

“No, I haven’t. What is it?”

“It’s basically when you lack sexual attraction to others. You can love people, but you’re just not sexually attracted to them. And there’s nothing wrong with that, Ryan. You’re perfect.” 

Ryan smiles suddenly, letting out an unplanned laugh.   
“Yeah, okay. I think I’m asexual, by the sounds of it. Thank you so much for talking to me, Yaz.”  
Ryan stood up, offering Yaz his hand to help her up. 

Yaz sprung up with the biggest smile ever on her face, clapping her hands uncontrollably.   
“Ryan! I’m so proud of you for figuring this out! I can get you online resources to help you understand it more, if you’d like?”

Ryan pulled Yaz into a soft hug, running his hands through her hair.   
“Yeah, Yaz. I think that would help me a lot. You’re such a good friend.” 

Yaz could barely contain her excitement, jumping up and down with glee.   
“Ryan!! This is so exciting!! I can’t believe it! You know I love you, right?”

Ryan giggled, looking at her with love.   
“Yes, Yaz, I know. I love you too.”


End file.
